


Coffee Talk

by LaMaPo



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaPo/pseuds/LaMaPo
Summary: Just a early morning coffee talk drabble
Relationships: Kevin Atwater & Vanessa Rojas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Coffee Talk

Jay made a bee line for the coffee pot as soon as he got in. Adam wasn’t far behind and smashed right into Jay’s back as he came to a screeching hault as he entered the room.

“Hot damn Atwater,” he whistled, as both him and Rojas skittered away from from the coffee pot and eachother. “Did you just sniff her hair?!”

No reply.

“Kev?!”

Vanessa could feel the pink creeping up on her cheeks.

“Nah bro.” he shrugged.

“Man...” Jay shook his head. “It looked like you were sniffing her hair. Rojas?!”

Kev took another step farther away from her, deflecting.

“Just fighting for the coffee...” she said sheepishly.

“Maybe she smells good?” Adam laughed.

“Come here Rojas,” Adam said , fake sniffing the air...”let me get a whiff.”

“I was just reaching for the sugar...” Kev stammered.

“Suuure you were getting some sugar.” Jay baited.

“Who is getting some sugar?” Kim asked as her and Hailey entered the room.

“Atwater.” Jay said.

“And Rojas,” Adam laughed.

“Why not,” Kim teased. “everyone else around here is.”

Hailey shot her a look that could kill.

Jay shut his mouth and began to make a hasty retreat.

“Someone just gimme the damn sugar.” Kev hissed.

“Ness?!” Adam chuckles, waggling his eye brows.

“All of you get out.” Rojas ordered.

“Looks like Coffee talk is over,” Adam laughed, squeezing Kim’s arm as he walked back out the door.

The group chuckled, as they all turned and about faced.

“I wasn’t sniffing her hair” Kev called out, as the rest of room emptied. Moving close, he placed small nibbling kisses on Vanessa’s neck once again.

“Definitely not sniffing...” she giggled, pushing him away. “That was close,” she laughed.

“Think they will figure us out?”

“They have no idea,” he sighed.

“Pretty sure they have the idea...”

**Author's Note:**

> Love these two together...


End file.
